powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Soundtracks
Sound Mission 1 is the first soundtrack for Go-Busters with music composed by Megumi Ohashi. 'Track Listing' #Today’s Mission #Busters’ Talk 1 #Busters Ready Go! (Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 2 # #Busters’ Talk 3 # #Busters’ Talk 4 # #Perfect Mission (Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 5 # #Busters’ Talk 6 # #Busters’ Talk 7 # #Busters’ Talk 8 # #Busters’ Talk 9 # #One Wish, One Day (Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 10 # #Busters’ Talk 11 # #Busters Ready Go! (Instrumental Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 12 # #Busters’ Talk 13 # #Busters’ Talk 14 # #Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! (Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 15 # #Busters’ Talk 16 #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Short Size) Sound Mission 2: Song Collection 'Track Listing' # # # # # #Perfect Mission # #One Wish, One Day # # # # # #Brand New Spark! # #Blue Banana Moon # # # Sound Mission 3: Protect Tokyo Energy Tower! 'Track Listing' #Busters Ready Go! (TV Size with Advant) #Busters’ Talk 1 # #Busters’ Talk 2 # #Busters’ Talk 3 # #Busters’ Talk 4 # #Boost Up! Beet Buster (Instrumental Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 5 # #Brand New Spark! (Instrumental Short Size) #Busters’ Talk 6 # #Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! (OP Version) #Busters’ Talk 7 # #Busters’ Talk 8 # #Busters’ Talk 9 # #Busters’ Talk 10 # #Busters’ Talk 11 # #Busters’ Talk 12 # #Busters Ready Go! (Short Size 2) #Busters’ Talk 13 # #Busters’ Talk 14 # #Busters’ Talk 15 #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (2012 Summer MOVIE UNIT) Sound Missions 4 & 5: File Complete 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #Super Hero Time 2012 # #Busters Ready Go! (Instrumental) # # # # # #Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! (Instrumental) # # # # #Avatar Triangle # # # #Perfect Mission (Instrumental) #BUSTERS’ TOYS, Ready Go! # Disc 2 #Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! (Instrumental) # # # #Mysterious Genius #Boost Up! Beet Buster (Instrumental) # # # # #Endless Invasion # #Brand New Spark! (Instrumental) # # # # #Li-Oh! Kenzan! Champion! (Instrumental) # #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Instrumental) #Next Mission Character Song Album 'Track Listing' # #One Wish, One Day # # #Blue Banana Moon # # # # # Go-Busters VS Gokaiger Original Soundtrack 'Track Listing' # # # # #Busters VS Pirates # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (TV Size) # # # #Busters Ready Go! (TV Size) # # # #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Movie Size) Complete Song File 'Track Listing' # # #Perfect Mission # #One Wish, One Day # # # #Brand New Spark! #Blue Banana Moon # # # # # # # # #Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! (1 Chorus Go-Buster Oh Version) #Li-Oh! Kenzan! Champion! (1 Chorus Go-Buster King Version) #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (TV Size) # # Disc 2 #Busters Ready Go! (Original Karaoke) #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Original Karaoke) #Perfect Mission (Original Karaoke) #Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! (Original Karaoke) #One wish, One day (Original Karaoke) #Shinpai Honey ♥ Bunny (Original Karaoke) #Boost Up! Beet Buster (Original Karaoke) #Je m’appelle Enter (Original Karaoke) #Brand New Spark! (Original Karaoke) #Blue Banana Moon''(Original Karaoke)'' #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (2012 summer MOVIE UNIT) (Full Size Version) (Original Karaoke) #Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! (Original Karaoke) #Li-Oh! Kenzan! Champion! (Original Karaoke) #Let's Morphin'☆Drawin' (Original Karaoke) #Perfection! (Original Karaoke) #Ma Puce Requiem (Original Karaoke) #Jingle Bell (Original Karaoke) #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver (Original Karaoke) #Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters (Original Karaoke) Mini Albums * **Released March 21, 2012. **Features opening themes from Juken Sentai Gekiranger to Go-Busters. * **Released April 25, 2012. * **Released June 27, 2012. * **Released August 22, 2012. COCX-37272.jpg|COCX-37272 COCX-37287.jpg|COCX-37287 COCX-37418.jpg|COCX-37418 COCX-37526.jpg|COCX-37526 Singles * **Released February 29, 2012. * **Released February 29, 2012. **This edition was bundled with a Red Buster Ranger Key and Dice-O card. Koro-chan Packs * **Released April 25, 2012. * **Released June 27, 2012. * **Released August 22, 2012. DVD * **Released June 27, 2012. **Features the theme songs from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and Go-Busters. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Go-Busters Site Category:Soundtrack